


Home

by duende09



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Return of the King, arwen who, implied aragorn/arwen kind of, own character sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas returns home after being away a couple of days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to finish this yesterday in honor of Tolkien's birthday. This one is dedicated to him for without him it wouldn't exist and he has gifted us with these rich worlds and incredible characters and adventures. No disrespect intended to anyone.

Legolas walked across the courtyard slowly, his footsteps silent as he moved. As he passed the tree of Gondor he reached out and laid a hand on the bark. The white tree thrummed with life under his palm and he smiled softly. All around them the land was slowly healing. Mending itself as it purged the evil and grew stronger. The reign of man was going smoothly with King Aragorn at the helm and eventually Sauron’s rule and destruction associated with it would be a horror story of the past.

He looked up and saw her running out from the archway, barely visible to the human eye but stunningly clear to him. Her long dark hair was loose around her face, the braids she’d started the day in all but fallen out. Her porcelain skin was flushed and her cherry lips held a sweet smile. Legolas quickened his pace slightly as they drew nearer.

 

“Ada Leggy! Ada Leggy!” She called out, her young voice sweet and chiming.

 

His smile grew wide and happy at the sight of her and he swept her up easily as soon as he was close enough. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in lessons, princess?” He chided softly.

“Mama wasn’t feeling well and Father said I could wait for you and if I was real good maybe you would teach me how to use my new bow.” The girl answered happily, her dark eyes glowing with excitement.

“Is that so, _iell_. And have you been good?”

“Yes.” She replied solemnly, but her fidgeting gave her away.

“Are you sure, Ellaria?”

“It was Eldarion’s fault! He said I couldn’t fight good ‘cause I’m a girl.”

 

Legolas had to fight a smile at the look of indignation on Ellaria’s face. At six years old she was headstrong and tempestuous and absolutely hated being told she couldn’t do something. Her older brother was well aware of this and used it to goad her into mischief often. She would eventually learn her father’s patience and calm but for now she was determined to prove herself as able as Eldarion.

 

“Did you fight with Eldarion again, _iell_?”

 

Ellaria dipped her head in shame her voice going quiet.

 

“We broke the vase Mama brought from Imladris.”

“Did you apologize to your mother?”

 

She nodded looking sad.

 

“Mama said to be more careful and no more fighting inside. Is it our fault she’s sick?”

“Of course not. Your mother gets headaches sometimes, it’s nobody’s fault.”

“Will you still teach me to shoot?”

 

Legolas pretended to think it over, not that there was ever any doubt to his answer. Ellaria might not be his flesh and blood but she was his daughter in every other sense and he was quite taken by her. He loved all of the children Arwen had blessed them with but Ellaria was special.

 

“I need to see Father first but we can commence lessons this afternoon.”

 

She squeezed his neck gleefully and he ran his fingers lightly over her sides making her laugh and squirm. He carried her down the halls listening to her stories and noting the indulgent smiles she got from courtiers and staff alike. It wasn’t just Legolas she had charmed. They found Aragorn in the library, a worn book in hand. The heir of Isildur no doubt heard them come in, his skills as a ranger certainly hasn’t diminished any, but he didn’t look up until they were a few steps away. His eyes met Legolas’ first, love and happiness shining in their depths.

 

“Welcome home.” He said softly before turning to Ellaria. “I see you found _ada_ already.”

“He’s going to teach me to shoot.” Ellaria announced proudly.

“You’re very lucky sweetheart. Ada is the best archer in all of Middle Earth.”

 

Legolas felt a rush of love at the compliment even if it was an exaggeration and he smiled almost shyly at Aragorn. He returned the smile, his dark eyes telling Legolas that exaggeration or not, in his mind Legolas would always be the best. Ellaria seemed to sense that she was no longer the focus and squirmed in Legolas’ arms until he had to either pay attention or drop her. He gently set her down and absentmindedly fixed her braids with quick, nimble fingers.

 

“Can we start now? Please Ada Leggy?”

 

She looked up at him with big brown eyes so much like her father’s that he was powerless to say no.

 

“Go get your bow, _iell_. I’ll meet you at your rooms.”

 

With a happy squeal she bounded off, both men watching her indulgently.

 

“You spoil her, _melethron_.”

 

Legolas smiled and let himself be pulled into Aragorn’s lap.

 

“She has a way about her, Aragorn.” He defended himself.

“I know it too well.” Aragorn admitted ruefully.

 

Legolas reached up to smooth the hair away from his lover’s face, gingers gliding reverently over the strands. He traced the silvery grey at his temple lovingly.

 

“You were gone too long.” Aragorn said softly.

“I’ll always come back, just like you came back to me.”

 

He tipped his head down to capture Aragorn’s lips in a kiss. How he had missed this while he was away. There was a gift to the way Aragorn kissed, the simplest of touches making Legolas feel so much.

 

“My sweet elf, you are my light in the darkness. You shine like the stars, _melethron_.”

 

Legolas soaked in the words, bathing in them like the light of the moon; pure and beautiful. Later when they kids were asleep they would erase the last few lonely nights with heated touched, but for now this was enough. They had tonight and tomorrow and it was a gift they appreciated, never took for granted. For now Legolas was home and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin Translations  
> Ada - Father, Dad  
> Iell - Daughter  
> Melethron - Lover


End file.
